Late Night Training
by BrowningGirl0821
Summary: What happens when Jayden discovers someone surprising training late at night Oneshot Jemily Jayden/Emily


A/N:This is my first Power Ranger Samurai fanfic. I've only recently started really watching the show, so since I don't know all the details yet, I purposedly stayed extremely vague about the goings on during the show. I apologise in advance for any grammer/spelling mistakes. Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor am I writing this for profit. If i owned this show, Jayden and Emily would already be together =)

* * *

Dark shadows swirled around Jayden as Nighlok monsters charged him. His friends and teammates were laying around his feet, defeated, their powers having abandoned them, leaving defenseless without their uniforms to protect them.

Out of his five teammates, Jayden chose to stand over Emily, ready to protect her with everything he had, even to the death if that's what it took. He managed to cut a few of the monsters down, but one managed to pierce his defenses and send him flying backwards away from his friends.

When he landed, his power left him just as defenseless as his comrades. Jayden watched in horror as Master Xander sauntered up to the fallen Emily, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. "I have taken her from you, Jayden. Live with the pain of your failure!" Master Xander tormented before disappearing.

"NO!" Jayden cried out in his nightmare, jerking up in his bed. It took him a moment to realize that he was in his room at the Shiba house, safe in his bed. He ran his hand over his sweat soaked face, shaken to the core from the images from his subconscious.

This was a recurring nightmare, visiting him at least once a month, usually after a gruesome battle with Nighlok.

The nightmare didn't feature Emily at first. It used to be a random teammate, depending on who got injured worse in the particular battle that triggered the nightmare, sometimes even a citizen that was affected by the Nighlok, but as his feelings for Emily grew, the more prevalent Emily became in the dream world.

Jayden untangled his sheets from around his legs and pulled himself out of bed, knowing from months of experience that sleep would not return the rest of the night. He made his way outside, hoping to calm himself before his friends woke up for the day, images from the dream playing through his head. He almost didn't notice the sounds coming from the outside training area.

He slowly crept towards it, not wanting to frighten the person training, and was instantly surprised when he discovered Emily thrusting and parrying her wooden training sword at a dummy. Mesmerized, he watched as she flipped over the dummy's head, her moves fluid and beautiful.

"Emily, what are you doing?" he asked softly, trying not to scare her, stepping out of the shadows.

Emily turned around with a gasp, sword up to defend herself. When she noticed Jayden, she lowered it sheepishly, embarrassed to be caught.

"I should be asking you that," she said defensively, breathing heavily from her exercises. "Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," he explained, grinning. "I didn't know you also had trouble sleeping also."

Emily smiled softly at his teasing. "I'm just restless," she said.

"Are you going to elaborate on that?"

"It's just-" Emily cut herself off, turning from Jayden and throwing her training sword in frustration. "I'm trying to make myself stronger! I'm so tired of being the weak one that everyone has to look after; the one that always has to be rescued; the one that can't hold their own during battle!" She turned back to Jayden, tears of frustration shining in her eyes. "I train so hard, I promise I do, but when it comes to actual combat, I can't compare to you guys." She looked down at her feet, sniffling slightly. "I don't want you guys to regret me having to step up as the yellow ranger when my sister is obviously the much better choice." The last statement was spoken so softly that Jayden almost didn't hear it.

Jayden placed a finger under Emily's chin, forcing her to look at him. "What makes you think we would rather have your sister than you?" he asked softly.

"You can't honestly tell me that you guys like rescuing me!"

"I don't think Mike minds. He seems to like carrying you after you're injured," Jayden teased.

"It's not funny, Jayden!" Emily shouted.

"Ok I'm sorry. But going on your "fated" argument. Do you honestly believe that your sister was meant to be here and not you?" At her nod, he said, "So why did she get sick?" At her flabbergasted look, he elaborated, "If she was destined to be the yellow Samurai, why did she get sick? If being here was her destiny, why isn't she here? What if you have it backwards? What if she was destined to get sick so you could step up and take your rightful place as part of our team?"

"You don't believe that, Jayden. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Ok I'll prove it to you." Jayden walked over to the other practice swords, chose one, and then walked back over to Emily. "We are going to duel."

"What will that prove? All you will do is go easy on me and let me win."

"What if I give you my solemn oath as a Samurai to duel with you as I would Mia or Mike or Kevin?"

Emily searched his face for any deceit and found none. "Ok," she replied.

They each took their fighting stance and they started. Regular duel rules stated that three blows to an individual that would be damaging in actual combat means the individual lost the duel.

Jayden had the utmost confidence in Emily, but he also knew she wasn't the strongest fighter on the team. He almost wished he hadn't sworn not to take it easy on her for fear of striking her so quick that the duel would be over too soon. But he was soon proven wrong.

He usually didn't spar with Emily, or even Mia for that matter. It wasn't in his nature to battle with a girl, even if it was just all in practice, and during battle with the Nighlok, he was too busy trying not to get hurt to notice how well Emily was doing, unless he heard her cry out in pain or fear, then he was usually at her side, defending her.

It didn't take him long to realize that Emily had definitely improved since the last time they had dueled. He didn't know when or how, but Emily gave him a run for his money. Ten minutes into their duel, Jayden was working up a sweat just trying to keep up with her.

Somehow, Emily found a week spot in his defense, and struck him on the thigh, one strike against him. He looked up at her in surprise, which gave her the opportunity to strike him on the shoulder, gaining her second strike against him.

They battled for twenty more minutes, Jayden only gaining one point against her. He realized his mistake soon after he made his point. Subconsciously, he was trying to take it easy on her, but like a shark smelling blood, she sensed his weakness and attacked.

When her leg suddenly sprang up, striking him on the chin, and sending him flying backwards, he was stunned. All he could think as he lay there, face down on the ground, breathing in the smell of the earth, was Emily, sweet, innocent, beautiful Emily, had completely handed his ass to him.

"Jayden!" Emily called, terrified that she'd seriously injured him. As she knelt by him, she vaguely noted his shoulders shaking, before turning him over to check on him.

Emily was shocked to realize that Jayden was laughing. Not just smiling, like the few times she was lucky enough to tease out of him, but actually, whole heartedly laughing. "Jayden, are you ok?"

Jayden was laughing so hard that he couldn't answer her, so instead he reached up and tucked a blond curl behind her ear, cupping her cheek, and running his thumb softly over her skin, nodding yes. Slowly their laughter died, and they were left gazing at each other.

Emily didn't know how it happened, but one second they were smiling softly at each other, and the next her lips were on his. The spark they felt was instantaneous, brought forth by feelings they both tried to hide over the past year of fighting together.

Jayden ran his hand from her cheek to the nape of her neck, drawing her closer. Their kiss was soft and sweet, slowly building up the longing and the need they felt to be with each other.

Emily slowly pulled back, softly breaking the kiss. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, almost not believing that her fantasies were coming true.

Jayden sat up so he was eye level with her, but keeping bodily contact with her by lacing his fingers with hers. "Because I'm the leader. I was afraid my feelings for you would cloud my judgment on the battlefield, and the thought of something happening to you because I'm not at my best terrifies me." He ran his hand though her hair soothingly. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Fear of rejection," she replied unhesitatingly. "You're this amazingly strong person and leader. Why would you want to be with someone as weak as me?"

"Well," he started, a teasing glint in his eyes, "I think you just proved that you're not weak. You are one of the few people who almost knocked me out."

Emily giggled softly. "Sorry, Jayden. I honestly didn't mean to kick you that hard."

"It's ok, Em." He said, placing another soft kiss on her lips. This time, he allowed the kiss to go a little deeper. He slowly ran his tongue over her lips, teasing them open while her hands clinched in his shirt. His body begged him to show her how deep his feelings and passion for her ran, but he knew that would be too much too fast so he pulled away and tucked her head under his chin, delighting in the feel of finally having her in his arms.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, both reveling in the feeling of holding each other, but when he glanced up at the sky, and noticed the inky blackness was slowly turning to grey, he knew it had been for a while. "We better go inside and try to get some sleep before training at 8 a.m." He told her. He rose to his feet then helped her to hers, despite her protests of having to leave his arms. With their hands laced, they walked silently to her room first. Bending down, he placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Good morning, Em. See you in a few hours."

"Good morning, Jayden," she whispered, smiling sweetly at him before entering her room and sliding the door shut.

As Jayden lay back down and prepared himself for a few more hours of sleep, he suddenly found himself grateful for his nightmare. If he hadn't woken in a panic, who knew when he would finally work up the courage to tell, or more like, show Emily his feelings.

Closing his eyes, Jayden fell asleep with a smile on his lips, his dreams for once happy, filled with Emily and the love he felt for her.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Please Please Pleeeeease tell me! I encourage helpful critique, as long as your nice. This fic didn't go exactly as orginally planned, but I still like the way it turned out. I've already got a sequel to this onshot in mind, but only if you guys want it.. Pleeeeeeeeeeease let me know =D


End file.
